La Liste de Draco
by Mau 'n' Mo0
Summary: Coécriture , HpDm . BzRw. Harry est tellement obsédé par Draco qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui. À tout ? Oui, à tout ! UPDATE ! SUITE ET FIN
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **La liste de Draco **(1)**

**Auteure(s) : **Mau 'n' Mo0

**Couple : **Hp X Dm ; Bz X Rw

**Genre : **Romance / Humour / Nawak / OC

**Disclaimer : **À JKR, notre maîtresse. Sauf Hosanna Fillis

**Résumé :** Harry est tellement obsédé par Draco qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui. À tout? Oui, à tout!

**Note :** Homophobes, passez votre chemin, vos yeux fondront dans vos orbites.

**Note2 :** Pas plus de 5 chapitres.

**Note3 : **Mau ; Mo0. Nos manières d'écriture, Honey!

**Note4 :** Enjoy!

oOoOo

Prologue

Pour la troisième fois cette semaine, Harry, dans toute son obsession pour le Prince des Slythys, s'était « malencontreusement » retrouvé dans le dortoir de sa Némésis. Farfouillant à pleines mains dans les sous-vêtements, il fit une découverte qui allait changer son existence et celle de bien des gens…

Prologue

Fin

oOoOo

**(1) : Le titre, c'est en souvenir de La Liste de Schindler et de notre grosse rousse de prof (peut-être est-ce la mère de Ron?!)**

oOoOo

Voici un avant goût de ce que ça donne, deux amies folles qui décident d'écrire quelque chose en commun. Reviewez pour dire ce que vous en pensez!

Kiss.


	2. I

**Titre : **La liste de Draco

**Auteure(s) : **Mau 'n' Mo0

**Couple : **Hp X Dm ; Bz X Rw

**Genre : **Romance / Humour / Nawak / OC

**Disclaimer : **À JKR, notre maîtresse. Sauf Hosanna Fillis

**Résumé :** Harry est tellement obsédé par Draco qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui. À tout? Oui, à tout!

**Note :** Homophobes, passez votre chemin, vos yeux fondront dans vos orbites.

**Note2 :** Pas plus de 5 chapitres.

**Note3 : **Mau ; Mo0. Nos manières d'écriture, Honey!

**Note4 :** Enjoy!

oOoOo

I.

-KYAAAH!! Putain, elle a disparue! Bordel de merde de grosse…

-Quoi donc, mon chou? Fit Blaise en haussant un sourcil, étendu sur le lit de Draco.

-Ben ma liste, espèce d'enfoiré d'enculé de ta…

-Ah, ça, le coupa dans ses vulgarités son meilleur ami.

-Je l'avais mise là, pourtant! Bordel de chiotte de…

-Il ne fallait pas la mettre là, mon dragon, c'est le pire endroit, tout le monde fouille _là_

Draco se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de dire « Bon dieu, de quoi tu parles? Comment ça _tout le monde_?! »

-Ben oui, juste la semaine dernière, Pansy défilait devant ses amies avec ton string en léopard et…

-KOUAH ?!Putain de merde! Et toi, t'es là comme un con à te marrer tout seul dans _mon_ lit!

-Très bien, chéri, je pars dans ce cas, mais ne viens pas me demander de t'aider!

-Et merde, et merde, et merde! Shit de fuck!

oOoOo

Harry tenait entre ces mains un précieux document. Celui-là même que cherchait désespérément son propriétaire. Celui-là même qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de son pire ennemi. Lisant consciencieusement le parchemin, il se rendit vite compte que c'était une liste de _TOUS_ les élèves de l'école, des minables premières aux grandioses septièmes dont il faisait parti. Des commentaires perfides et des crochets en rouges pullulaient dans les marges et quelques cœurs se tenaient ça et là. Les marques d'encre rouge étaient presque nulles dans la colonne des premières. Le griffy remarqua que seuls les Serpentards avaient droits à ce privilège. Harry se surprit à fureter vivement la feuille à la recherche de son nom. Ça ne devait pas être compliqué pourtant, Draco avait dû écrire du brun qu'il était un pauvre enfoiré qui faisait tout pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais rien de cela n'était écrit et son nom l'était encore moins.

Perplexe, Harry dut lire au moins une dizaine de fois de fond en comble le document du serpentard avant de conclure qu'il n'y figurait tout simplement pas. Il était tout de même déçu, il s'attendait à au moins un peu de considération de la part de son ennemi.

Mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il décida de vérifier ce qu'il était écrit à côté des noms de ses amis.

**Hermione Granger. Sang-de-bourbe. Bon coup.** Et il y avait un crochet.

**Ronald Weasley. Roux. Pauvre. Pouilleux. Joli cul. Réservé à Blaise.**

**Ginny Weasley. Rousse. Plutôt belle.**

**Seamus Finnigan. Irlandais. Bon au pieu. Très bon coup. Tête de gland. **Il était crocheté, lui aussi.

**Dean Thomas. Avec Finnigan, c'était le pied! Jouit trop vite.** Avec un crochet.

Harry était abasourdi. Tous ses amis ou presque avaient baisé avec ce connard de serpentard! Avec **son** connard de serpentard, **à lui**! Ce même connard qui avait trop la classe! Putain, il était juste trop beau pour être vrai _(nda : Imaginez Eiri Yuki et bavez toutes !)_. Voilà pourquoi depuis près de deux ans, Harry était tellement obsédé par lui.

oOoOo

Alors qu'il remontait sa braguette virilement d'une main et qu'il chassait son partenaire de l'autre, Draco Malfoy, réel play-boy de Poudlard poussa un cri. Non pas un cri de jouissance, ce qui aurait été plutôt anormal vu les piètres performances du jeune troisième qui venait de sortir, mais bien un cri de frustration.

-P'tain! Je pourrai **pas** le crocheter! Et moi qui aie oublié de lui demander son nom! Il faudra que je le rebaise!

Alors qu'il frappait violement du poing l'évier situé à sa gauche, la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir un Blaise souriant d'un air plus que satisfait.

-J'ai pris le nom de ce grand idiot quand il est sorti. J'ai pensé que ça aurait pu t'aider.

-Ah merci bien, Blaise, fidèle serviteur des Malfoy. Tu peux déposer la feuille sur la table de chevet.

-Ah ha! Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, lança le noir d'un air dédaigneux.

-Blaise Zabini, tu vas t'exécuter MAINTENANT, ou c'est _moi_ qui vais me charger de _toi_! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, réplique le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Blaise savait très bien ce que voulait dire son ami et il se renfrogna à l'idée des menottes et des chaînes qui auraient pu l'attendre s'il avait continué à lui tenir tête.

Le blondinet se jeta à la manière d'un non-Malfoy sur son lit aux couleurs vertes et hurla au désespoir. Il n'avait décidément aucunes chances de retrouver cette foutue liste de baises. Aucune solution à son problème ne se révélait dans son esprit, qui d'habitude fourmillait de plans machiavéliques. Seul son ami totalement soumis pourrait l'aider et Draco savait qu'il fallait être moins dur envers lui s'il voulait récupérer son bien. Son bien se trouvant dans les mains d'un certains balafré bien connu…

oOoOo

Harry avait « déposé délicatement » le paquet de parchemin sur la table de chevet à côté de lui et s'était étendu sur son lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de Griffondor. Il mit ses bras derrière sa tête et réfléchit. 

Alors, la blondinette peroxydée qui lui servait de meilleur ennemi tenait une liste pour vérifier qui il avait déjà baisé et qui il ne s'était pas tapé. Voilà qui était intéressant… Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette information, _pour le moment_, mais le temps venu, il s'en servirait. Quoique à cet instant, le survivant n'avait qu'une idée : trucider tous ces connards qui avaient eu l'audace de se laisser dominer pas Draco Malfoy. Mais oui…

-Hey Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais? L'interrompit dans ses doux plans de vengeance Ron.

-Je pense à une vengeance.

-Ah, d'accord. Pourquoi?

-À cause de ça.

Et il lui tendit le document secret du serpentard.

Au fur et à mesure que le rouquin lisait les lignes à la limite de l'obscène que leur ennemi avait écrit, plus il devenait livide. Quand il vit ce qui était écrit _sur lui_, il passa du blanc au rouge en peu de temps.

-Pu…Pu… Putain!

-Ouais, tu l'as dit, bouffi. Et encore, toi tu y figures, pas moi.

-Ben si tu veux mon humble avis de roux, pauvre et pouilleux au joli cul, c'est mieux ainsi!

-N'empêche qu'il dit que t'as un joli cul, toi!

Ron le regarda d'un air perplexe et Harry se contenta de bouger la main pour dire que c'était sans importance. Valait mieux qu'il ne parle pas tout de suite de son amour pour leur ennemi.

-C'est un tableau de chasse, mes aïeux! S'exclama Ronny de son bel accent de fermier du bayou. Il a plus de victime que Henry IV et Catherine II de Russie, en comptant le cheval, bien sûr **(1)**. N'empêche, je donnerais cher pour être à sa place, ce putain d'enculé!

-D'enculeur, rectifia Harry.

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

Les deux comparses descendirent les escaliers du dortoir des garçons et tombèrent sur Dean et Seamus.

-Hum_**enculés**_arf arf! S'étouffa le rouquin.

En allant à la grande salle où ils croisèrent Neville qui figurait aussi sur la liste avec la mention de « porte bien son nom. Dommage qu'il ait une tronche de défoncé. », les yeux vert émeraude du survivant se posèrent d'instinct sur la bosse du pantalon de Longdu**bat** **nda : si vous voyez le jeu de mots… Héhé… Ok, je m'en vais………)** qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Des plans de tueries se dessinaient tranquillement dans sa tête à mesure qu'il rencontrait des gens qu'il savait dépucelés ou baisés pas le Prince de la baise. Rectification, **son** Prince de la baise. La haine lui montait au cerveau et bientôt, se dit-il, quelqu'un paierait pour toute cette colère ancrée en lui.

oOoOo

I.

Fin.

oOoOo

**(1) : Hé oui, en histoire, M. Pépin a cru bon de nous mentionner la cause la moins possible (bien que ce soit celle que nous croyions tous) de la mort de Catherine II. En effet, il semblerait qu'elle avait un grand appétit sexuel et qu'elle se contentait avec un cheval. Puis, un jour, elle en serait morte. XD**

oOoOo

Reviewez pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez! En fait, on a déjà tout écrit, donc même si vous ne voulez pas de la suite, on la mettra quand même! Ahaha ! Non, joke, vous avez quand même un poids dans la balance.

À bientôt pour le chapitre II!


	3. II

**Titre : **La liste de Draco

**Auteure(s) : **Mau 'n' Mo0

**Couple : **Hp X Dm ; Bz X Rw

**Genre : **Romance / Humour / Nawak / OC

**Disclaimer : **À JKR, notre maîtresse. Sauf Hosanna Fillis

**Résumé :** Harry est tellement obsédé par Draco qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui. À tout? Oui, à tout!

**Note :** Homophobes, passez votre chemin, vos yeux fondront dans vos orbites.

**Note2 :** Pas plus de 5 chapitres.

**Note3 : **Mau ; Mo0. Nos manières d'écriture, Honey!

**Note4 :** Enjoy!

oOoOo

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mlle Black : Oh oui, il va se BATTRE. Et voire plus… XD. Voici la suite! Y'a pas eu un trop gros délai, ne? Merci de nous faire parvenir tes comm's.**

**Love Draco Malefoy : Merci de ton appréciation, ça nous encourage vraiment. **

**Pour répondre à tes questions, nous allons à l'école Saint-Jean-Eudes (rules!), c'est à Québec, et le nom complet de M. Pépin c'est Sébastien. Tu le connais? Ça alors ce que le monde est petit! Nom de dieu…… Tk, voici la suite.**

**Drudrue : Oui, ils y sont tous passés… Et sûrement qu'Harry a fait une attaque en voyant ça. Remarque, on aurait tous réagi comme ça. Mais t'as encore rien vu. Comment notre survivant va réagir?! Telle est la question! Voici la suite.**

**konomu-imouto**** : C'est pas que notre amour manque de tact, en fait personne ne devait être au courant… C'est Harry qui a tout déclenché! 'Fin bref, merci pour ta review et voici la suite!.**

**Ginii : On est contente que tu adores! Nous aussi d'ailleurs on est en période d'exams. ****Putain, c'est chiant… Alors à la base, l'ordi, c'est pas vraiment censé être une priorité. ****Sauf qu'on a déjà fini d'écrire cette fic, alors on peut bien la poster, quoi ! ****Mais bon, hein! Voilà la suite.**

oOoOo

II.

-Oh Draco, je pense que j'ai peut-être une idée sur la disparition mystérieuse de, il baissa le ton,_ tu sais quoi._

-Draco, ta liste de baisés a disparue? Demanda Théo, un des figurants de ladite liste.

-Putain, ferme ta gueule, gros connard d'enculé de ta mère!

-Tssss, tssss, Dray, ton langage! Tu deviens très vulgaire, ces temps-ci, lui reprocha Blaise.

-Ouais, c'est ça, ouais. Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à branler de mon langage?!

-N'empêche que j'ai peut-être une idée, ô prince de mon cœur.

-Tu crois que c'est Potter, toi aussi? insinua Théo.

-Euh non, en fait… 

-Oh non! Si c'est Potter, je crois que je me suicide! Dramatisa le « prince de mon cœur ».

-Euh, en fait… Je pense que…

-Blaise! Soit gentil et mène ton enquête du côté de ces imbéciles de lions de mes deux, l'implora son ami blond.

Et Blaise, même s'il pensait tenir une toute autre piste, sourit d'un air carnassier, y voyant l'occasion en or à saisir. L'occasion qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps…

oOoOo

Un léger froid se faisait sentir à la table des descendants de Godric Griffondor alors que le déjeuner apparaissait dans les assiettes dorées. Cette tension était sûrement due au fait qu'Harry et Ron _savaient_. Hermione n'étant pas stupide comprit assez tôt les allusions par rapport à son aventure avec Little Drake **(1)** que lui portaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Comme par exemple le fait qu'ils commentaient chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait comme une technique de séduction visant les serpentards. Les incessantes questions non subtiles de Weasley étaient un autre facteur contribuant au grand malaise de ce matin. Tous ceux concernés picoraient dans leurs œufs brouillés, le rouge aux joues.

-Bon, regardez qui s'amène! Mr. Zabini, le meilleur ami de DRACO! Salut, Blaise, dit Ron.

-Salut, beau roux!

Ce fut au tour de Ronald d'avoir le rouge aux joues et de regarder au fond de son assiette, se souvenant du commentaire de Malfoy à son égard.

-Je suis venu savoir, mon cher, si vous aviez trouvé, toi et ton ami HP, des effets personnels appartenant à notre digne maison, demanda le noir qui tenait fixement le regard de son interlocuteur.

-Euh… eh bien, je… C'est que…, fut tout ce que parvint à bégayer Weasmoche (nda : j'adore ce surnom, ça lui va si bien XD).

-Ce n'est pas grave, je reviendrai **TE** voir.

Puis il s'en alla en claquant des talons et en faisant légèrement voler sa cape.

oOoOo

Blaise était assez content de lui. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était beau, ensuite parce qu'il avait une foutue classe incomparable, puis parce qu'il avait parlé au roux de ses rêves. Et qu'il allait lui reparler!

-Hey Dray, mon chou, un premier pas en direction d'Harry PetPet et sa clique de baisés!

-Et…? C'est eux qui l'ont prise?

-Euh ben, c'est-à-dire que, euh…, fut tout ce que Blaise trouva à dire.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas? s'enquit Draco.. Ducon! C'était _ça_ ta mission : savoir! Pas conter fleurette à des roux!

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Harry était assis tout seul à une table, dans la bibliothèque. Il avait devant lui le recueil complet des armes moldues vues par les sorciers, les manières de mourir à travers le temps et l'ouvrage des armes et des sorts de défense des sorciers. Il triturait sa plume contre un bout de parchemin et de l'autre main, il tenait la fameuse liste.

-Mhmmm… Voyons voir…

Harry cibla une personne au hasard et inscrivit le nom sur le papier.

_**Ernie MacMillan.**_

Puis il ouvrit un des deux livres et choisit une page au hasard. Il promena son doigt le long de l'écriture. Il sourit machiavéliquement et inscrivit quelques mots à côté du nom d'Ernie.

_**Noyade avec un poids.**_

-La chasse est ouverte, ricana-t-il.

oOoOo

Ernie MacMillan, un gros poufsouffle, termina sa lecture du _Conte des crottes de crapauds_ pour ensuite se diriger vers le couloir menant à son dortoir. Lorsqu'il croisa Harry Potter, il le salua négligemment et cru qu'il allait pouvoir passer.

Mais il en était autrement.

Le survivant barra le chemin au gros tas.

-Désolé, Ernie, mais tu ne peux pas passer.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-À cause de Draco.

-Oh, merci de m'avertir. Je ferai attention. Je ne vais certainement pas encore tomber dans un de ses pièges.

-C'est étrange que tu dises cela, car, vois-tu, on ne dirait pas que tu évites ces pièges, mais bien que tu les cherches et que tu consens même à enlever tes pantalons.

-Qu…quoi?! Harry, est-ce que ça va?

-Moi, oui, mais toi, non.

Avant même de pouvoir dire un mot, Ernie reçut un poing en pleine tronche et se retrouva sur les épaules du brun. Celui-ci sortit silencieusement de l'école pour se diriger vers le lac. Une fois rendu sur la berge, il lâcha le blaireau et attacha un poids, que dis-je, une montagne, un pic, un mont aux chevilles de sa victime.

-Oh, j'allais oublier! Ne t'avise pas de toucher une mèche de mon prince des serpents. D'ailleurs, tu ne pourras pas puisque tu seras MORT! Au revoir, Ernie.

Et il le poussa du bout du pied avec dédain. Un gros plouf se fit entendre et le pauvre Ernie coula à pic sans avoir eu le temps d'assimiler les dernières phrases du célèbre Potter.

Minuit sonna enfin et Harry effaça toutes traces de son crime grâce à un sortilège qu'il avait appris dans un livre. Il alla se coucher tout bonnement, une plume à la main, et un parchemin dans l'autre. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil dénué de rêves, il raya le nom d'Ernie MacMillan…

oOoOo

-Hey tout le monde! Hurla Colin Crivey en arrivant en furie à la table des Griffondors. Ernie MacMillan est porté disparu, ses amis ne l'ont pas retrouvé, ce matin!

-Oh non! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? S'enquit Hermione, l'air anxieux.

-On ne sait pas! répondit le sale petit fouineur.

-Oh, dit Ron en regardant Harry d'un air entendu.

-Oh, fit Harry, comme si cela lui importait de quelque façon.

-Quelqu'un l'a vu récemment? Demanda Crivey, en bon journaliste qu'il était.

-Moi.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, l'air suspicieux.

-Oui, hier, je me promenais dans le par cet j'ai vu une silhouette sur le bord du lac, un poids aux pieds. Suicide, je dirai.

-OH MON DIEU! Hurla encore Colin. Un suicide! Quoi de plus excitant?! Quand je vais dire ça à…

Et il repartit comme il était venu.

Ron et Hermione s'entreregardèrent puis regardèrent Harry. Il haussa les épaules et souria intérieurement.

« Et un de moins, se dit-il. »

oOoOo

-Hey mon chat, tu savais que MacMillan avait disparu? Demanda Blaise à Draco, ce matin-là, à la table des Slytherins.

-Ah bof, peu importe, c'était un mauvais coup, celui-là.

-Sûrement! Bon, je vais faire mon enquête du côté des Griffys cet aprè'm'.

-Blaise, Blaise, Blaise. Tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide à ce point? Je ne veux pas que tu flirtes avec Weasmoche, ce…

-Weasley.

-Plaît-il? Demanda Draco, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils haussés (nda : avouez que vous l'imaginez parfaitement en train de dire ça avec cette expression faciale!)

-Weasley, il s'appelle Weasley, pas Weasmoche.

-Peut m'importe le nom de cette carotte ambulante, je ne veux pas que tu prennes à la légère mes explications. Je dois récupérer cette liste avant que quelqu'un d'important ne tombe dessus.

Par important, il visait en particulier quelqu'un qui, en ce moment même, quittait la grande salle pour aller à la biblio.

oOoOo

Blaise Zabini était un mâle. Un vrai mâle, calme, assuré de tout ce qu'il faisait, beau à craquer (mais pas autant que Draco), intelligent, etc, etc. Mais pourtant, il avait eu une grande difficulté à se diriger avec son habituelle assurance vers la bibliothèque plutôt que vers la table des Griffons.

oOoOo

-Quel crétin que ce crétin, soupira le prince blond.

-Ouais, c'est le con des cons de ne pas avoir tout pigé plus tôt, renchérit Théo.

-Tssss, ne me fait pas rire, je suis sûre que tu n'as rien compris du tout à toute cette putain d'histoire!

-Oh, mais c'est ce que nous verrons, mon chou, susurra l'étrange ami du blond. Et si j'ai raison, je te baiserais et ferais de toi mon esclave total.

Et il s'en alla, sur ces mots plus que troublants.

oOoOo

Ce soir-là, Harry était encore à la bibliothèque. Toujours avec tout son attirail.

Et il savait pertinemment qui serait sa victime et comment elle mourrait…

oOoOo

-Cho! Dit Harry avec un grand sourire en l'apercevant dans le couloir.

-Harry!? répondit-elle, étonnée.

-Ça te dirait qu'on marche un peu, histoire de parler?

-Oh, bien, euh, oui, d'accord, rougit l'asiatique.

Harry, charmeur, l'emmena avec lui dans la volière, comme en quatrième année.

-Tu te souviens? C'est comme en quatrième.

-Oh, oui, c'est… vrai.

-Je t'aimais tant, à ce moment-là.

-Oh…

Elle rougissait presque plus que Ron! C'en était hallucinant et ce n'est pas peu dire…

Et le plan d'Harry se déroulait absolument comme il le voulait…

Avec un sourire à la Malfoy, il marchait vers elle et elle reculait. Reculait toujours. Reculait vers la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Elle était effrayée du changement de comportement d'Harry, cela se voyait.

-Petite putain! Tu as baisé avec Malfoy et ça, c'est _passible de mort_…

-Harry, je…

-Non, ta gueule! Je t'ai couru après pendant deux ans, devant sans cesse céder ma place à Diggory ou à d'autres connards et Malfoy débarque et hop! Tu joues la « Marie-couche-toi-là ». Tu ne recommenceras plus jamais, parce que tu seras _morte_

Elle hurla et il la poussa par l'orifice de la tour et elle hurla encore.

Il tourna le dos à l'endroit où elle se trouvait et sourit comme un malade.

-Une en moins!

oOoOo

Les jours passèrent et se suivirent. Harry tuait la nuit et jouait la comédie pendant le jour.

Il liquida ainsi Hannah Abbott, Neville Longdubas, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finchfletcher, Millicent Bullstrode et Lavande Brown.

Hermione se posait des questions, Ron se faisait harceler sexuellement par Blaise, Théo était de plus en plus sûr de son affaire et Draco, Draco, il finit par se douter…

oOoOo

-Blaiseeeeeee, dit Draco, tous ces gens qui sont morts ou disparus, ces derniers jours, ils étaient sur ma liste, je les ai baisés!

-Bravo Draco, et qui crois-tu en être responsable?

-…

oOoOo

II.

Fin.

oOoOo

**(1) : Little Drake, c'est à cause du générique d'une série de mârde qui parlait d'un petit Dracula. Je pense que c'est ça, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment… C'est Mau qui est calée à ce sujet XD.**

oOoOo

Oh oh! Suspense! Qui sera la prochaine victime? Que fera Théo pour prouver sa théorie? Hermione réussira-t-elle à éclaircir ce mystère? Comment Draco réagira dans les prochains chapitres? Qui est contente que cette pouf de Cho soit morte? Pierre-Alexandre a-t-il tué dans la chambre avec le condom? **(2)** Nous voulons vos avis! Le sondage est ouvert, toutes à vos claviers pour reviewer!

**(2) : Ceci est dû à notre voyage à Toronto, c'est Benjaboobzi qui a sortit cette phrase dans le bus. Ça m'a marqué… XD.**

À bientôt pour la suite! _T'as des chignons, t'as des chignons!_


	4. III

**Titre : **La liste de Draco

**Auteure(s) : **Mau 'n' Mo0

**Couple : **Hp X Dm ; Bz X Rw

**Genre : **Romance / Humour / Nawak / OC

**Disclaimer : **À JKR, notre maîtresse. Sauf Hosanna Fillis

**Résumé :** Harry est tellement obsédé par Draco qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui. À tout? Oui, à tout!

**Note :** Homophobes, passez votre chemin, vos yeux fondront dans vos orbites.

**Note2 :** Pas plus de 5 chapitres.

**Note3 : **Mau ; Mo0. Nos manières d'écriture, Honey!

**Note4 :** Enjoy!

oOoOo

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Ptite nono : Ouais, y'a pas mal de monde. Ben c'est pas de la faute de Dray si c'est un CA.NON. XD. Bref, merci pour ta review, c'est encourageant ;). Quant à savoir combien de gens il va tuer… Ah! C'est un secret… **_**pour l'instant.**_** Voici la suite, et tu vas voir, ça fait bien avancer l'histoire.**

**Harry SKYWALKER : Merci de ton commentaire appréciateur. Euh, ben c'est la suite. XD. Enjoy, babe. **

**Ps : En fait, on a jamais écouté Little Drake, XD, c'est qu'on a entendu le générique sur : Harry, indiscret ? Non, jamais de la vie! XD. Draco, avoir peur? Non, jamais de la vie! XD. So, this is the suite! **

**DLT : Des problèmes… ? On verra! Ron et Hermione auront un rôle à jouer, mais celui de Ron est plutôt… Auprès d'un certain noir italien, si tu vois ce qu'on veut dire . Voici la suite, merci de nous avoir reviewer !**

**PS : Mo0 : j'ai lu ta fic « Comment séduire l'homme de sa vie » et je l'ai adorée !! J'ai pas reviewé, parce qu'en fait, j'étais à l'école, mais je l'ai vraiment aimée. Voilà, c'est ça XD.**

**Polarisn 7 : Merci, lol. Voilà la suite!**

**Mlle Black : On a pas trop compris ta review, mais en tk, merci d'en avoir laissée une. XD. Donc, c'est la suite.**

**Love Draco Malefoy : On est en secondaire II. En fait, nous on n'aime pas trop M. Pépin, il se prend trop pour un ninja. Il est amusant mais qu'est-ce qu'il pète sa coche pour rien des fois! Et nous sommes en PLEIN dans les exams. Putain de **_**bilan de fin de cycle**_** de mon cul! Mais c'est presque fini……………….. D**

'**Fin bref, voilà la suite! Merci de nous lire.**

**PS : Je t'ai rentré dans mes contacts, sauf que tu t'es pas encore connectée… XD.**

**Drylana : Ravies de t'avoir donné un coup de main (pour avoir tué ta petite sœur) XD. Non c'est une blague, c'est pas notre but XD. 'Fin, voilà la suite.**

oOoOo

III

oOoOo

Un lointain gémissement se faisait entendre de par le couloir du 4e étage, celui qui menait à la bibliothèque. Les tentures dorées et rouges accrochées au mur se balançaient de gauche à droite sous l'effet des jeunes gens avachis sur le mur. Leurs mouvements étaient la cause de l'agitement des décorations murales. Il aurait été naturel de voir deux adolescents transis d'amour l'un pour l'autre s'embrasser en plein couloir, sauf que les élèves qui passaient par là furent étonnés du fait qu'il s'agissait de deux garçons…

Une main empoignant les fesses de sa victime consentante et l'autre farfouillant habilement dans ses cheveux, Blaise, littéralement accroché au corps du roux, poussa le gémissement audible dans toute l'école (ou presque). Le-dit roux s'accrochait passionnément aux lèvres du Slythy alors que son membre se frottait contre la cuisse chaude de son partenaire. Peu leur importait les regards braqués sur eux, pour le moment, ils savouraient l'instant présent et l'autre par la même occasion. Le regard outré et les lèvres pincées de Mme Pince (**nda :** Pitiéééééééé, arrêtez là, avec ses jeux de mots!!! J'en peux plus! Ta gueule, ou j'me ramène avec mon batte! YAAAAAAAAAAH!!) pouvaient aller se faire foutre tant qu'elle ne vienne pas les séparer. D'ailleurs, qui le pourrait, ils étaient bien trop « scotchés » ensemble.

Ça c'était passé quelques minutes avant, alors que Blaise suivait , espionnait pour ne pas dire, pour la cinquième fois en une semaine le prince des Gryffys.

_Oo Flash Back oO_

_-M'emmerde… Tanné de rester là à regarder ce débile de Potter mater des livres d'armes. Il pourrait pas se dénuder pour changer?!_

_Mais Potter ne semblait pas décidé à bouger son cul de la bibliothèque. Blaise soupira et bailla un bon coup, mais soudain le survivant se leva et emporta ses choses avec lui. Sauf une. Une feuille de papier glissa par terre et le serpentard sauta sur l'occasion de se mouvoir un peu. Il récupéra le bien d'Harry et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une liste des meurtres commis, tous rayés sauf un nom, celui d'Hermione Granger._

_-Pfff, Saint-Potter doit faire son enquête aussi. Mais quel con, franchement, la sang-de-bourbe n'est même pas morte. Une chance que je suis là pour enquêter aussi, sinon, il y aurait des meurtres tous les jours (_**nda :** le pire, c'est qu'il se croit vraiment. Pauvre petit!_). Bon, je vais aller donner ça à Théo, il pourra trouver le vrai coupable et ainsi se satisfaire en Draco._

_Le noir se dirigea vers la sortie et croisa en chemin Ron. Il lui sourit et celui-ci lui répondit avant de rougir et de baisser la tête. Blaise se dit qu'il le prendrait un jour ou l'autre et qu'il avait très envie de le faire maintenant. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui posa le premier geste parce qu'en l'espace d'une seconde, il se retrouva collé contre le mur, avec un rouquin suspendu à ses lèvres._

_Oo Et c'est là que vous étiez rendues oO_

Ron prit d'une soudaine initiative pris la main de son futur amant et l'amena avec lui vers la tour des Griffondors.

Bien évidement, la Grosse dame n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer le garçon de la maison ennemie, alors le roux éclata :

-Farme ta yeule, grosse crisse!**(1) **J'veux baiser! Pis t'u'suite! Si t'ouvres pas, j'vais le faire sur le plancher!

-Bon très bien, j'ouvre, mais sachez que ça ne m'aurait pas déplu de vous voir faire ça sur la moquette.

Elle pivota pour les laisser passer. Ron reprit en main les opérations et traîna Blaise derrière lui, ne leur laissant à aucun des eux le temps d'écouter les insultes et les plaintes des autres griffons dans la salle.

Ils s'embrassèrent fébrilement et basculèrent sur le lit.

oO je vous laisse imaginez la scène ;) Oo

oOoOo

Blaise sortit du dortoir de son amant au milieu de la nuit, les joues rougies, les fesses serrées. Il se déshabilla, comme quelques heures auparavant et trouva un morceau de parchemin dans ses pantalons. Il se rappela de le donner à Théo et se jeta sur son lit, étrenné. Il sourit de contentement et s'endormit.

oOoOo

-Théo, tu me gonfles, soupira Draco. Tu me soules, tu me gaves, tu m'énerves, tais-toi, nom de Dieu.

-Mais je te dis que j'ai raison!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _encore_? Demanda Blaise en arrivant.

-Il persiste encore à croire qu'il sait qui est le meurtrier.

-Mais je le sais!

-Ben oui, Draco, il a peut-être raison, avec l'indice que je lui ai donné tout à l'heure.

-…Quoi?! Quel indice?

-Tu ne l'as pas donné à Draco encore, Théo?

-Ben non, j'voulais capturer Potter d'abord.

-EH OH! Hurla le blond. C'est à _moi_ que tu dois donner tes indices, Blaise. Pas à cet idiot. Et c'est _toi_ qui dois capturer le meurtrier!

-Oui, mais cet idiot devais te donner l'indice ce matin, mais _Monsieur_ n'en a fait qu'à sa tête!

-T'avais rien à faire dans les draps de cet enculé de poil de carottes! Hurla à son tour Théo.

Blaise sauta de son fauteuil et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, beaucoup trop gêné pour pouvoir faire face à l'apprenti détective.

Draco lança un regard de mépris à l'idiot qui se trouvait en face de lui et se dirigea à l'endroit où Blaise devait se trouver. Autour d'eux, des murmures fusaient de toutes parts et Pansy, en réelle fouine qu'elle était, se précipita à son tour dans la chambre de ses amis.

Théo se disait qu'il aurait un jour, lui aussi, droit au respect de Malfoy. Pour l'instant, il devait surtout attraper le coupable et l'amener à son idole afin d'avoir accès à son lit.

Blaise, la tête sur les genoux de son prince, retenait des larmes et poussait de profonds soupirs. Les genoux pliés sur eux-mêmes et les mains flattant les cheveux noirs de son ami, Draco maudissant intérieurement le pauvre crétin qu'était Théo et Pansy qui venait d'arriver ne fut en rien étonnée de cet étrange spectacle d'un jeune homme à la forte carrure sanglotant sur les genoux d'un autre jeune homme. Elle était tellement habituée à cette situation de crise qu'elle n'en parlait plus à ses perfides amies.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, amour, c'est un idiot de la pire espèce et de toutes manières, il était nul au lit! Moi je crois que tu dois continuer sur la même voie avec Weasm… Weasley. Tu es assez bien pour te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais ne fait pas attention à Nott. Il est jaloux car il sait que lui, il n'aura pas aucun autre copain avant bien longtemps.

Parkinson regarda Draco avec de si gros yeux qu'on aurait dit qu'ils lui sortaient de la tête. Elle reconnut l'effort considérable venant de celui-ci pour avoir tenté de remonter le moral de son ami.

-Dis, Blaisou, tu ne serais pas dérangé si j'allais répandre des rumeurs sur c't'imbécile? Et si j'allais l'humilier à fond, ça t'aiderait à passer le coup?

La réponse fut un oreiller au visage de Pansy et un rire. Cela voulait dire oui, assurément. La brunette courut, joviale, en direction de sa bande de copines attardées.

-Tu sais quoi? Je crois que je vais faire de mon mieux pour passer une soirée d'enfer avec Ronny…, euh Weasmoche, se rattrapa Blaise.

-Rôooooooh, ça va! Pas besoin de te cacher pour dire son nom. P'tite tarlouze, va!

Le sourire aux lèvres, l'amoureux transi sortit à son tour de sa chambre laissant ainsi Draco seul avec ses pensées.

Ah quoi cela pouvait bien mener? Il faudrait qu'il découvre bientôt, sinon il n'y aurait plus de bons coups à Poudlard. Et Dieu seul savait que Draco aimait plus que tout les bons coups.

oOoOo

Ronald Weasley était préfet-en-chef, va savoir pourquoi et donc il pouvait profiter de la salle de bain des préfets à tous loisirs. Donc ce soir, le rouquin décida d'aller réfléchir dans un bain chaud et moussant. D'abord aux événements récents des deux dernières semaines, soit tous les meurtres. Ensuite, à Blaise… Blaise. Juste ce prénom le faisait rêver. Et pas juste des rêves de licornes et de champs de fleurs. Non, non…

Donc Ron se dirigea vers le septième étage, ce soir-là.

Il dit le mot de passe au tableau (« **septième ciel** ») et **pénétra** dans la salle secrète.

Il enleva sa chemise, lentement, en faisant rouler les muscles que son poste de gardien dans l'équipe des Griffys avaient développés. Puis, il fit descendre son pantalon d'uniforme le long de ses jambes pâles (**nda :** de roux XD.), ne gardant pour l'instant que son caleçon noir.

Il s'agenouilla près des robinets du bain et ouvrit au max celui d'eau chaude et celui de la mousse au parfum de noix de coco (**nda :** j'ai un shampooing à ça!! Dsl, fallait que je le dise à tout le monde…).

La baignoire remplie, le rouquin se glissa dedans et sentit tous ces muscles se détendre.

Il fit une ou deux longueurs avant de s'approcher du bord et de s'y accoster (**nda :** comme un bateau! Ok, j'arrête, avec mes notes à la con.). Au bout d'un moment, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Blaise et il eut un petit soupir en songeant à sa précédente nuit avec un des plus grands play boy de Poudlard.

Ron, qui avait sa main hors de l'eau, la laisse courir sur son ventre, plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son intimité réveillée alors qu'il fantasmait sur le jeune noir. Il fit coulisser ses doigts mouillés sur son membre consentant tout en poussant de petits gémissements.

Il fermait les yeux de contentement et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une main agile et de couleur plus foncée avait remplacée la sienne.

-Blaise…? Demanda le rouquin, cambrant les reins pour que son vis-à-vis fasse des mouvements plus rapides.

-T'es malade à te dénuder comme ça, beau roux? Je te regarde depuis que tu es arrivé et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu personne de plus bandant que toi!

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à la partie inférieure du corps du noir et du le croire sur parole. Ce qui fit monter en lui un désir pressant, brûlant, que l'eau chaude était loin d'apaiser!

-Blaise…, le supplia Ron, prends-moi! Tout de suite et maintenant!

-Pas de problème!

Et il s'exécuta sur-le-champ.

oOoOo

Depuis six heures du matin de la veille, Harry Potter fouillait de fond en comble la bibliothèque, dernier endroit où il avait laissé la feuille de ses victimes. Farfouillant partout, il ne réussit à trouver qu'une baguette cassée, des notes de cours, des dragées moisies et une collection de cartes des sorciers et sorcières célèbres. Mais tout cet amas de cochonneries ne l'intéressait pas.

…

Théodore Nott, ce quelconque Serpentard, avait bien réfléchie à sa stratégie d'attaque. Premièrement, il devait trouver Potter, ensuite, l'attraper ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur étant donné la maigreur d'Harry et finalement, baiser Malfoy, son trophée. Se dirigeant donc vers le lieu de prédilection, il aperçu rapidement sa cible qui semblait remuer ciel et terre pour je-ne-sais-quoi. Ce je-ne-sais-quoi se trouvant dans la main blanche de Nott lui-même. Il avançait tel un couguar traquant sa biche.

Potter, trop occupé à retrouver son parchemin, ne remarqua pas le slythy qui s'approchait de lui.

-C'est _ÇA_ que tu cherches? Lança Théo, d'un air courageux.

-Où t'as trouvé ça?!

-Oh… c'est donc à toi… Pourquoi traînes-tu donc un parchemin des morts survenus à Poudlard?

-Rends-moi ça, enfoiré! Tu vas m'le…

-Tss tss! Il faut répondre à mes questions avant d'avoir ça, l'interrompit Théo, un peu _trop_ sût de lui.

Bien qu'Harry semblait être maigrichon et frêle, il cachait une véritable armature à faire craquer filles… et garçons. Il ne le démontrait tout simplement pas, car il ne voulait séduire personne d'autre que _lui._

Avant même d'avoir réalisé l'ampleur de la situation, Théo se voyait empoigner par le col de sa chemise et projeter quelques mètres plus loin. Il se fracassa sur une table et se yeux se fermèrent lourdement.

-Rôooooh! Pas de bagarre dans mon établissement! Ouste, ouste! Vous allez abîmer les livres! Hurla Mme Pince.

Harry feignant de ramasser son adversaire et de la transporter vers l'infirmerie se dirigea dans la direction opposée, soit vers la classe de métamorphose. Il espéra de toutes ses forces que sa direction de maison, McGonagall, ait quitté les lieux. Et c'était le cas.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il barra la porte et installa brutalement le serpent sur le bureau du professeur.

-Voyons voir si tu es assez bien membré pour pouvoir coucher avec _mon_ Malfoy.

Il détacha rapidement la braguette et abaissa les boxers rouges.

-Putain… Hé bien là, j'avoue que c'est assez effrayant. Regardez le monstre de foire. Un mélange entre l'homme fort et la femme à barbe!

IL remonta les sous-vêtements et réfléchit. Il n'avait PAS prévu ce meurtre et devait donc faire au plus vite avant que quelqu'un vienne. IL eut une idée, pas des plus efficaces, mais une idée.

-Accio éclair de feu, clama le tueur.

Son balai arriva à quelques minutes plus tard et il se dépêcha à l'enfourcher et à placer maladroitement l'assommé à l'arrière.

Il descendit ainsi vers la forêt interdite et survola un endroit qui lui était familier. Il lâcha sa victime. Si Théo avait survécu à la chute, il ne survivrait certainement pas à celles qui l'attendaient en bas.

oOoOo

Aragog se réveilla au bruit de fracas que venait de faire un corps en chute.

-Mangez-le! Ordonna l'araignée à ses enfants.

Elles ne se firent pas prier et c'est dans une souffrance atroce que mourut Théo.

Harry s'en alla une fois qu'il eut entendu les hurlements.

oOoOo

Retourné à son dortoir, le Golden Boy jeta un coup d'œil entendu au lit toujours vide de son meilleur ami, à la silhouette sanglotante de Dean, qui avait perdu Finnigan **ET** Longdubat et aux deux autres lits vides.

Puis, il sourit de contentement et raya définitivement le nom de Théodore Nott.

oOoOo

III

Fin

oOoOo

**(1) : Ah, ce **_**cher **_**(?!) Vincent Auclair qui n'arrête pas de raconter ses prétendues prouesses sexuelles et autres dans le bus. Un jour, il racontait à tous les élèves du bus (tellement il gueulait) comment il avait rembarrée une fille qui était amoureuse de lui 'Farme ta yeule, grosse crisse!!'. Ce qui, pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas le Québécois, veut dire ' Ferme ta geule, grosse connasse/pute/insulte quelconque à une fille/sacre'.**

oOoOo

Yeah! Un nouveau chapitre de fini! On est en vacances, en plus!! POWAAH!! Enjoyez, les gens et reviewez pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez!!

(Belleville) Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!!.


	5. IV

**Titre : **La liste de Draco

**Auteure(s) : **Mau 'n' Mo0

**Couple : **Hp X Dm ; Bz X Rw

**Genre : **Romance / Humour / Nawak / OC

**Disclaimer : **À JKR, notre maîtresse. Sauf Hosanna Fillis

**Résumé :** Harry est tellement obsédé par Draco qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui. À tout? Oui, à tout!

**Note :** Homophobes, passez votre chemin, vos yeux fondront dans vos orbites.

**Note2 :** Pas plus de 5 chapitres.

**Note3 : **Mau ; Mo0. Nos manières d'écriture, Honey!

**Note4 :** Enjoy!

oOoOo

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Leelo Calavera : Merci!! Et voilà la suite.. Enjoy!**

**ElizZz : On a AUCUNE idée de ce que c'est qu'un putain de rating, alors on en met un par défaut. XD. Contentes de t'avoir fait sourire.**

**Québec POWAAH!!**

**Ps : Mais de rien ;).**

**Loana : Personne n'aime Théo, à ce qu'on voit… XD. Pas grave, tant pis pour lui! Voilà la suite, chère.**

**Alatariel fellagunt**** : On a aucune idée de comment on fait, on a juste un talent naturel. Non joke, XD. Sinon, ben c'est la suite…**

**Ps : Et dans ton pseudo, « fella », c'est pour fellation? On a l'esprit un peu tordu (un peu…….. sans commentaires…), alors, faut nous pardonner. D Big smile.**

**Polarisn 7 : Euh… Jusqu'à la fin des temps! Non, juste de la fic. Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre!.**

oOoOo

**OUAIS!! HOSANNA FILLIS APPARAÎT DANS CE CHAPITRE!! ON L'ACLAME TOUTES!**

**Si vous voulez savoir qui c'est, lisez!! Et allez aussi voir sur le site du Winx Club… Hé hé hé… On s'est inspiré du look d'Helia pour faire naître Hosanna. Mais aussi en grande partie des Chroniques du Plateau Mont-Royal. **

**Mau : **Ouais!!

**Mo0 : **Pffff, c'est elle qu'a voulu qu'on le mentionne, parce que tant qu'à moi… 

**Mau : **Bien sûr, bien sûr…tu ne serais rien sans ce livre voyons…

**Mo0 : **Tu parles… On ne serait rien sans Harry Potter, pas sans cette… merde…

**Mau : **Cette merde est un best-seller…dans ma tête…CHRONIQUES POWAA!!! Gloire aux chroniques qui parlent de travlos, de gays, de pipi sec et de fous!!! Celui qui l'a écrit a aussi fait Adibou hihi… Mo est effrayée là.

**Mo0 : **Ark, putain pour vrai?! C'est toute mon enfance qui vient de chier, là!!

**Mau :**Qu'est ce qu'elle dramatise voyons…si t'avais su plus tôt que celui qui avais fait Adibou avait aussi écrit des trucs d'enculades avec Cuirette, je pense que t'aurais continuer à faire des gâteaux…HIAHIA (bruits des piments qui sautent du frigo jusque dans le moule à gâteau).

**Mo0 : **ARRÊTE, MERDE!! Tu me fais trop peur! Presque autant que Tintinnabule!! Ou Grand-papa Bi (te), n'est-ce pas, Mau…. (Sourcil accusateur levé)

**Mau : **Roooh…c'est pas ma faute moi si Marie a des napperons de Passe-partout et que j'ai gravé un TE après le Grand-papa BI. Pour les cons, ça fait BITE. Bon on va arrêter de vous casser les couilles (que vous n'avez pas) avec notre conversation à la con et on vous balance le chapt. 4

**Mo0 : **Le Mo0 (Jeux de MAU à la con) de la fin : « Des baleines bleues, grises, rouges, on s'en tape les couilles! » Bon, voici le vrai mot de la fin : ALAKAZOU, LA MAGICABOU, LA BIBEDIBA BIDIBOU!!!

**Mau :** J'ai dit qu'on arrêtait putain!!!Voila on arrête et on va allez prendre un cop de ritalin; salut les potos!!!(Salamandre face avec un mohawk) C'est la fin de ce bonus que vous désiriez tant…ouais…

oOoOo

IV.

-Blaise? Demanda Draco en regardant son ami essayer moult vêtements devant son miroir.

-Mhmm??

-Où est Théo? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis…

-Jette un coup d'œil à ça, répondit le jeune homme en pointant la toute nouvelle édition du journal de Poudlard.

Draco se saisit du quotidien et lut le premier titre :

_Une nouvelle victime sur le campus!! _**(1)**

_Poudlard, dimanche matin._

_Suite aux nombreux morts en série des deux dernières semaines, les frères Crivey ont décidés d'enquêter._

_Une source sûre aurait décréter avoir vu tôt ce matin une délégation de centaures prendre d'assaut le bureau du directeur pour, à ce qu'il paraîtrait, se plaindre de l'insalubrité de leur lieu de domicile. _

_En effet, apparemment, ils auraient découverts les restes d'un cadavres._

__

_La victime aurait été identifiées comme étant Théodore Nott, serpentard et disparut depuis hier._

_Nott (…)_

-Théo…, murmura Draco.

oOoOo

Ses mains tortillant nerveusement son calepin, elle se mordait la lèvre tout en lisant le compte rendu des frères Crivey. Elle prit des notes et tenta d'assimiler les déplacements de son ami aux meurtres.

Tout se tenait…

-Mais c'est impossible qu'il ait pu faire ça sans aucun remords, murmura Hermione Granger pour elle-même alors qu'elle se fourrait une mèche de ses cheveux ondulés dans sa bouche, pourtant tout coïncide… Il était près du lac lorsqu'Ernie s'est « suicidé », il était allé porté une lettre lorsque Cho est « tombée » du haut de la volière, il était allé chercher son livre à la serre lorsque Neville s'est fait attaqué par une tentacula vénéneuse. Il n'a pourtant aucun motif à faire cela. Le seul lien reliant les victimes étaient qu'elles étaient des connaissances d'Harry ou le fait qu'elles se soient toutes retrouvées un jour ou l'autre dans les draps de Malfoy (**nda :** dans les jambes d'Ébacher. Ouiiin...Moi j'y suis allée…roooh la honte Ouais, surtout quand on le voit _se la pogner solide… _Putainnn…AAAH!! Ça fait assez de traumatisme en un jour. Merci). Peu importe, il faut que je lui en parle.

Et elle se dirigea précipitamment vers la grande salle.

oOoOo

Hermione Granger arriva en trombe aux côtés d'Harry qui s'étouffa dans son porridge tellement elle était effrayante (haletante, rouge…). (**nda :** À ce propos, Mau avait fait un_ beau_ dessin pour illustrer cela… XD).

-KOAA?!

-Harry, il faut que tu me dises…

-Non, Mione, je ne t'aime pas, tu le sais depuis notre… conversation de l'an passé…

-Tais-toi!! Je veux savoir si tu as, oui ou non, tué tous ces élèves. Parce que tu aimes Draco, c'est pour ça, n'est-ce pas?

Le coup d'envoi avait été porté.

-Putain Hermione! T'es qu'une ENCULÉE DE SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE!! Tu comprends pas pourquoi… TU. ME. FAIS. CHIER AVEC TES THÉORIES DE MON CUL! Hurla le balafré si fort que toute la salle où l'on donnait les repas en fut ébranlée.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Mione alors qu'Harry quittait la pièce d'un pas enragé. Tout le monde était surpris mais celui qui l'était le plus fut Draco Malfoy.

Ce que venait de dire son ennemi juré l'avait frappé comme une flèche.

_IL_ l'avait traité de Sang-de-bourbe. Sa meilleure amie! Le plus grand potentiel d'admiration que contenait Malfoy se tourna vers Harry et le blond sut alors qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre et qu'il devait à tout prix retrouver celui dont tout le monde parlait à l'instant même.

oOoOo

Draco Malfoy s'était mis en mode séducteur. Il remonta le col de sa chemise et la déboutonna un peu sur son torse imberbe, écarta une mèche de cheveux dérangeante et détendit un peu le nœud de sa cravate.

Puis le chasseur (**nda :** Félix POWAAH!!) se leva de sa table et se dirigea sur les pas de sa proie.

Il trouva le Golden Boy assit le long d'un mur, les genoux repliés contre lui, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés.

Draco avança vers lui, un main suivant une trajectoire le long du mur.

-Je suis en tête à tête avec un ange **(2)**, chanta-t-il en fixant Potter.

Le-dit Potter se leva à ses mots et serra encore plus ses poings face à son vis-à-vis.

-Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures **(3)**, continua le blond.

Harry fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de ces mots qui semblaient sans sens.

Le blond passa devant Harry, sa main se décollant du mur pour poursuivre son chemin sur le torse du brun. Puis il continua son chemin, ne se retournant que pour adresser un sourire coquin à Harry.

Le gryffondor roula des yeux et suivit son pire ennemi, intrigué par l'attitude de celui-ci.

Mais soudain, le serpentard disparut. Harry ne le voyait plus. Il fronça les sourcils. Alors que le survivant passait devant une intersection de couloirs, une main agrippa sa chemise et le tira dans un endroit sombre.

-Je savais que tu me suivrais, murmura une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

-Mhmmm…

Harry ne put répondre intelligemment, car une bouche dévorante avait pris possession de la sienne. Le survivant répondait avec force au baiser de son vis-à-vis pendant que celui déboutonnait sa chemise.

Les deux corps se séparèrent et Harry prit la parole :

-Ça rime à quoi tout ça, Draco?

-Appelle-moi encore 'Draco'…, ordonna l'interpellé tout en glissant ses mains agiles sous la chemise du Gryffy.

-Draco…

-Encore…, souffla le blond contre la bouche d'Harry.

-Draco, Draco, Draco….

**(nda : Et un des mecs les plus cool de notre promo a lu ce bout…. Hé hé hé…**** Évidemment il a fallu qu'il lise le bout que J'AI écrit, tsé celui où …tk, vous allez le lire alors faites pars de votre opinion, du genre «ah oui que tu a du avoir honte, oulala», des choses dans le genre, j'ai besoin de réconfort…ouuuuin. Shûichui, sort de ce corps!**_** Brian Peppers : Je peux t'en donner, mooooa!! **_**Noooon. Ça va mieux maintenant!)**

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa sensuelle supplication, une main aux longs doigts empoigna son membre viril. La surprise se lisait sur le visage du prince des lions. Il sentit des lèvres douces lui embrasser le cou et commencer à lui sucer le lobe d'oreille.

Il geignit doucement et remercia Merlin un million de fois d'avoir pu créer une chose aussi parfaite, délicieuse, bandante que Malfoy.

La main libre de Draco arracha la chemise d'Harry (**nda :** genre « grrrr, je suis Hulk » ou « grrr, je suis Yannick!! ». C'est du pareil au même, chou!) et sa langue parcourue avec délice le corps musclé de sa victime. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus tellement tout était soudain. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Et le seul regard de sa Némésis sur lui provoquait une légère, que dis-je, une _**MONSTRUEUSE**_ sensation de « La dragon se réveille!! À l'aideeeeeeee!! Vite, amenez la main pour qu'il se soulage, bon dieu!! ».

Hélas, et heureusement pour le blond, aucune des mains de Potter n'étaient libres puisqu'elles étaient plaquées contre le mur par la main de Malfoy. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre et l'érection bien voyante de Mr. Aux-Zyeux-verts se frottaient contre la cuisse musclée de Draco. N'en pouvant plus d'être ainsi contrôlé, Harry fit son rebelle et poussa Little Drake sur le tapis du couloir. Ce dernier, surpris de cet acte si inhabituel chez ses partenaires, ne réalisa pas à l'instant qu'il se faisait dominé. Harry l'enjamba et vint se placé à genoux sur lui. Il plaqua ses mains au sol et embrassa Draco comme il n'avait jamais embrassé, il descendit tranquillement dans le cou du blond pour continuer jusqu'à son torse. Il hasarda jusqu'aux pantalons ceinturé du nouveau dominé. Le regard suppliant de Draco lui indiqua qu'il pouvait continuer, _ailleurs_.

-Mais…, commença le brun.

-Tss tss, le fit taire Malfoy en apposant son index blanchâtre sur les lèvres rosées de Potter.

Et c'est avec difficulté de se contrôler qu'Harry descendit vers le cachot où l'attendait LE lit si convoité de tous, même de Snape, celui du garçon de 17 ans qui avait lui aussi du mal à ne pas montrer son membre cambré au survivant.

oOoOo

Hosanna ouvrit de grands yeux. Lui qui, habituellement, lançait des regards meurtriers à quiconque lui adressait la parole. Il était réputé pour TOUJOURS tirer une tronche de cadavre et ce fut bien la première fois en ce monde que le jeune garçon laissa de côté son regard qui tue (**nda :** Elle a les yeux revolvers! Elle a le regard qui tue! Elle a tiré la première. Je suis touché, c'est foutu… Aah, Marc Lavoine quand tu nous tiens. XD) pour afficher des yeux surpris. Le serpentard n'avait presque plus de paupières tellement ses orbites étaient… exorbités (**nda :** comme Tintinnabule!! Slaque el Tintinnabule bâtard! Tu vas faire peur aux p'tits!). Sa mâchoire décrocha alors que devant ses yeux ébahis se déroulait un spectacle étrange.

Deux corps qu'on devinait masculins se chevauchaient l'un l'autre et s'embrassaient, se touchaient, bref, deux corps en pleine action.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hosanna fut un témoin complet et indésirable de la scène qui va suivre. Le slythy allait sûrement regretter sa perversité plus tard mais pour l'instant, il se délectait les yeux devant cette démonstration des plus subjectives.

Draco mordait à pleines dents les mamelons bruns d'Harry qui lui, pour sa part, laissait aller ses mains un peu partout. Ce faisant, il réalisa que son souhait de seizième anniversaire s'était enfin réalisé. Baiser sauvagement avec sa Némésis. Bien entendu, il aurait préféré le faire dans le vestiaire de quidditch, comme dans son fantasme le plus fou, mais bon, il fallait bien qu'il se contente de ce qu'il avait (**nda :** s'il en veut pas, je prends sa place! Moi aussi, moi aussi!! ). Il sortit soudainement de ses pensées pas très catholiques pour se rendre compte (**nda :** lol le compte vampire dans Sesame street…) que son compagnon le regardait d'un air « p'tain, on baise ou t'attends qu'un troll me sorte du cul?! ».

-P'tain, on baise ou t'attends qu'un troll me sorte du cul?! Demanda le blond, impatient de passer à l'acte.

Harry bafouilla un « excuse-moi, Dray » et s'empressa de s'exécuter. Par là, j'attends qu'il suça, non sans un doux plaisir, Malfoy.

Il empoigna les hanches ciselées de Malfoy et fit des vas-et-viens avec sa bouche. Les gémissements jusqu'alors restés bien cachés au fond de la gorge (**nda :** tout comme la bite de Dray au fond d'la gorge de 'Ry. XD) de Draco éclatèrent dans la chambre grise et verte. Il mit ses mains sur la tête du suceur et le supplia à haute voix de s'empresser. Harry se délecta de ses supplications tant attendues et obéit pour faire plaisir à son aimé.

-Plus vite, Potter, plus vite **(4)**, gémit la blondinette qui ne pouvait plus contenir son excitation.

Il fut tenté d'enculer brutalement le beau cul d'Harry, mais, dans le peu de raisonnement qu'il avait pour le moment, il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre un autre jour, pour qu'Harry en redemande, pour qu'il revienne à lui, trop en manque pour se contenter lui-même.

Ce sera un doux moment, pensa le serpentard alors que l'explosion de gamètes mâles (**nda :** du **SPERME**, bon dieu!) se produisit dans la bouche du brun. Totalement repu (**nda :** lol, voire si ça convient de dire ça…) et exténué de ses performances, Potter s'écroula sur le lit aux côtés de Malfoy.

Un bruit se fit entendre et les deux têtes se tournèrent vers Hosanna Fillis qui sortit de sa cachette.

-C'tait plutôt intense, Draco! Désolé de ne pas avoir révélé ma présence, mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger, vous étiez si mignons ensemble, s'exclama-t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe, en passant, on se voit vendredi, comme d'hab'. Ciao!

Les deux globes oculaires de Malfoy étaient aussi gros qu'un derrière d'hypogriffe et il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir déjà avec cette salope de Fillis.

Un long silence de malaise s'installa entre ceux qui avaient été si rapprochés quelques minutes plus tôt. Le gryffy esquissa un sourire gêné avant de se lever pour partir. Il tourna la poignée mais Draco lui dit :

-C'était… sans sentiments, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh… Oui, bien sûr.

-Bas instinct animal.

-Ouais. Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas, ça reste comme avant.

La dernière phrase d'Harry lui brisa le cœur mais il se força pour que Draco ne voie rien. S'il apprenait qu'il vouait un culte des plus fervents, Harry serait dans la merde. Du moins, c'est ce que le Golden Boy pensait.

Il sortit précipitamment en repensant aux événements qui venaient de se produire et sourit. Il avait goûté à la partie la plus parfaite de son paradis et s'il avait eu une pensine, il aurait enfermé ce merveilleux souvenir dans celle-ci. Évidemment, il se devait de le raconter à Ron.

oOoOo

Ses yeux parcouraient vivement un article sur la victoire des Canons de Chudley contre les HolyHeads Harpies. Lorsque son meilleur ami, un air lunatique collé au visage, déboucha dans la salle commune, en gambadant presque, Ronald Weasley détourna les yeux de la photo de Leo Plumtamp dont le corps musclé n'attirait plus son attention.

-Ummhh…, soupira Potter de bonheur.

-Quoi? Ouais, je sais, il est beau comme un dieu, mais il est à moi, okay?!

-Re-ummhh…

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais te le passer ce soir, si tu le veux tellement.

-Re-re-ummhh!!insista le brun.

-Quoi??! Hurla la belette en laissant ses fantasmes de côté.

-Je…, commença le prince, non, je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est trop… oh là là, si tu savais!!

-Ben, justement, je VEUX savoir.

-C'est Draco… Euh, Malfoy.

-Oui, dit le roux en levant le sourcil de l'imcompréhension.

-Je l'ai…, je lui ai fait… disons que… moi et lui, lui et moi…

-Aboutis!! Ragea Weasel, rouge d'exaspération plutôt que de honte comme à son habitude.

-JE L'AI SUCÉ!! T'es content, là?!

Les yeux sortant de ses orbites (le 3e, allez, on continue!! Quelqu'un a compris ce qu'elle raconte?!), le rouquin resta sans voix.

-Alors… tu veux dire que tu l'aim…, commença Ron.

-SHHHTT!! Pas ici, imagine que quelqu'un t'entende et fasse le lien avec les meurtres!?

-Quoi?! C'était toi?

Ronald reçut une binne pour toute réponse.

-Rôooooh, ça va, je savais déjà que c'est toi qui les avais tués. J'suis pas stupide, voyons!

-Ben… On sait jamais avec toi!

Une binne frappa l'épaule de l'attrapeur des gryffys qui se mit à glousser (ben ouais…). Ron lui raconta à son tour ses « entretiens » plus que nombreux avec le noir italien qu'était Blaise Zabini. Tout deux filaient le « parfait bonheur ».

oOoOo

-Dray…Il semblerait que des informations auraient étés divulgées… Regarde…

-Mh?...

Blaise tendit un journal à son prince.

_Scoop à Poudlard!_

_Vous vous souvenez de ces meurtres crapuleux qui se propagent dans tout Poudlard, ces temps-ci? Eh bien de nouvelles informations sont sorties au grand jour! Nous vous les fournissons en grande primeur! _

_Les victimes des deux dernières semaines auraient apparemment toutes un lien, un point commun : il semblerait qu'elles soient toutes déjà passées entre les draps de Malfoy fils!_

_(…)_

-PUTAIN!!! Où diantre ce connard prend ces infos!? BORDEL!! Blaise, j'en peux plus, achève moi…

Et le Slythy, dans une pseudo attitude dramatique à deux balles, se laissa tomber à genoux et mit une main sur son cœur, tout en tirant sur la chemise de l'italien (**nda :** son père est noir sa mère italienne, on va dire, ok!!)

-Draco…

-Merde Blaise, je suis TELLEMENT dans la merde! Ce matin, même Pansy m'a regardée de travers!... Tout va mal…en plus, je…j'ai baisé avec Potter.

À ces mots, le blond avait baissé la tête et parlé tout bas.

-Mh…? J'ai pas compris Dray.

Draco prit la main de Blaise et l'entraîna dans une classe vide (**nda :** il va le violer j'en suis sûre…)

-Alors?...S'enquit le jeune noir

-J'ai baisé avec Potter, bordel! Il m'a sucé Blaise!

-Aaaah…Et c'est tout?

-Comment ça «c'est tout» !? C'est de Potter dont on parle, merde! Et le pire c'est que j'en veux…_encore_…

-Ah.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de compatir, j'suis tellement dans la mouise, putain…

oOoOo

-Allez mon roux, on va bouffer, je crève la dalle à donf, là! lança Harry à son roux de service

-Totalement d'accord!

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Mais juste avant d'y parvenir, Harry vit quelqu'un, venant de vers les cachots, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, mais qu'il détestait déjà.

-_Hosanna Fillis…_, marmonna le survivant, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de dos de l'autre mec, sur ses longs cheveux noirs disciplinés, rattachés en une couette basse, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches.

Harry vit successivement une série d'images défiler dans sa tête : lui et Dray écouter Fillis déblatérer des conneries, Draco faisant hurler de plaisir son homologue de Serpentard, le prince des Slythys caressant le corps cambré et tout en sueur d'Hosanna…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, demanda Ron

-J'ai dit que j'ai un truc à faire.

Et celui-qui-ne-veut-pas-crever planta là le rouquin déboussolé.

-Eh, Fillis, cria Harry

Le-dit Fillis se retourna, un sourcil haussé, un demi sourire plaqué sur son visage fin et androgyne.

-On a des trucs ;a régler, toi et moi…

oOoOo

IV.

Fin

oOoOo

**(1) : Le loup-garou du campus!!! WAAAAAAAH!! Quelle horrible émission!**

**(2) : Une vraiment bonne toune, soit « En apesanteur » de Calogero.**

**(3) : Idem.**

**(4) : Plus vite, Papy, plus vite! C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui gueulait ça aux gens. Et voilà.**

oOoOo

Oooooh! What about this chapter?! Sty qu'on est des brutes men, deux chapitres en 2 jours!! Oh oh ! Bon, ça avance du côté de Dray et Harry et c'est de plus en plus en plus déjanté. C'est la débauche, mes amies !! Que voulez vous. Bon, alors, reviewez pour dire ce que vous en pensez et salut ! Rendez-vous au chapitre 5 (et le dernier, en plus !!).

Bon, juste comme ça, si Mione avait a crevé, devrait-elle se laisser faire ou au moins offrir de la résistance… ? Je fais face à un grand dilemme. Enfin, faut pas croire ça, vu que la suite est déjà écrite !! Ah ah ! Mais voteriez-vous pour qu'elle meure en combattant ou comme une faible femme ?!

1 : force et courage

2 : faiblesse et mollesse.

Faites vos jeux !

BANZAÏII !!


	6. V

**Titre : **La liste de Draco

**Auteure(s) : **Mau 'n' Mo0

**Couple : **Hp X Dm ; Bz X Rw

**Genre : **Romance / Humour / Nawak / OC

**Disclaimer : **À JKR, notre maîtresse. Sauf Hosanna Fillis

**Résumé :** Harry est tellement obsédé par Draco qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui. À tout? Oui, à tout! Apres 10000 ans, voici enfin l'update, yeah ! Hum, merci pour toutes les reviews que nous avons reçues, qui nous ont encouragés et qui nous ont finalement poussé à taper la fin de l'histoire.... Hum, désolées pour le retard IMPARDONNABLE d'ailleurs *fuit* Enfin, bonne lecture ~

oOoOo

V.

oOoOo

Harry força Fillis à le suivre aux toilettes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, espèce d'enculé de ta race?!

-Ton meurtre n'était pas prévu avant un petit moment, mais là, _là_, je suis vraiment en colère.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi? Dray ne veut plus de toi comme pute?!

-TA GUEULE, CONNARD! Entre toi et moi, c'est qui sa pute?!

-Ah ah! Ainsi, c'est toi qui fais les meurtres. J'aurai du m'en douter. T'es pas net comme type, toi.

-Ferme là, Fillis et dis quelque chose qui mérite d'être mentionné comme tes dernières paroles.

-Tu crois que tu vas me tuer? Ah ah, laisse-moi rire!

Harry lui tourna le dos et sortit sa baguette.

-Oui. D'ailleurs, c'est bien dommage. T'es plutôt bandant dans ton genre!

-Hein…?

-Je fais face à un dilemme : te violer puis te tuer ou bien te tuer puis te violer.

Hosanna commençait à avoir _vraiment_ peur. Ce type avait des putains de tendances nécrophiles, merde!

Soudain, Harry hurla :

-IMPERO!!

Hosanna se prit le sort de plein fouet et ça le laissa tout pantelant.

-Tu y as cru, hein? Tu as vraiment cru que j'allai te mettre! Maintenant, tu vas donner un coup de poing au miroir.

Le serpentard obéit docilement.

-Voilà, c'est bien. Maintenant, tu vas te couper les veines jusqu'à ce que tu crèves. Bye!

Et Harry sortit de la salle de bain tout en se frottant les mains.

-Bon. Et si j'allais manger, maintenant?

oOoOo

Par pur hasard, le premier garçon à entrer dans les toilettes fut Colin Crivey.

-Tara tata pouet pouet! Chantonna-t-il en poussant la porte.

Un silence de mort (ah aha) répondit à son air enjoué.

-Youhou, y'a quelqu'un? Si c'est toi, Boots, tu me fais pas peur! Lança-t-il pour se donner de l'assurance.

Il tourna l'angle du mur et tomba nez à nez avec Hosanna Fillis. Pardon, le cadavre d'Hosanna Fillis. Le jeune reporter se précipita aux côtés du slythy en prenant la peine de ne pas le toucher pour ne pas laisser de preuves et observa le corps ensanglanté du jeune garçon.

-Entaillades aux poignets… Pauvre garçon, il était si beau.

Une soudaine envie frappa le griffy et sans s'en être rendu compte, il apposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du décédé dans l'espoir de, peut-être, le réveiller, comme dans ses contes de fées bidons qui nous font rêvés toute notre enfance.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

-À L'AIDEEEEEUH!!!

oOoOo

Depuis « l'incident » entre lui et Hermione, plus personne à la table des lions n'avait le moral. D'ailleurs, plus personne dans le château n'avait de raison d'être heureux.

Son ex meilleure amie restait à la biblio en permanence, trop honteuse à l'idée de se retrouver avec le Prince Sauveteur du monde au risque de se prendre une autre veste.

Mais le fait qu'elle reste ainsi presque cloîtrée dans cet endroit fait pour les rats (de biblio, on auRAT compris. Ha ha ha! Personne ne peut plus m'arrêter!!) facilitait de beaucoup le défi que s'était lancé le brun, soit la tuer.

Il s'assura que Mme. Pince était affairée ailleurs pour qu'il aille rejoindre l'intello.

-Salut.

-Ah! Oh, ah, sa… salut.

-Tu sais, Mione, que la réponse est oui.

-Hein?! Mais de quoi tu parles?!

-Allons, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

-Mais… oh! D'accord, je comprends. Alors c'est vraiment toi tout _ça_, fit-elle en dédaignant le mot.

-Meurtres, on appelle _ça_ des meurtres.

-Oh, Harry! Je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle chose! Tu as toujours été si gentil. Et là, _là_, tu es un tueur. N'as-tu pas aucun remord?!

-Ah oui, j'aurai du baiser Fillis à sec avant de le tuer. J'aurais aussi du t'éliminer bien avant aujourd'hui.

Le regard désespéré que lui lançait la jeune fille ne lui fit rien, à part peut-être une plus grande aversion envers elle.

Elle se réfugia dans les bras musclé de son ancien ami et pleura à chaudes larmes sur sa chemise. Ainsi elle avait décidé de le supplier. C'en était presque décevant, pensa Harry, j'aurais préféré qu'elle se batte.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me faire changer d'avis, Mione. Que tu pleures ne changera pas ton destin. C'est trop tard pour implorer le pardon.

-Tu me fais pitié, Harry.

Les sourcils bruns du survivant se froncèrent.

-Tu tues des gens pour t'approprier quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas.

Il crispa la mâchoire et serra les poings.

-Draco ne t'a jamais aimé et tu le sais, c'est stupide de ta part.

-Il ne t'aime pas non plus.

-Et je m'en fous! Il m'a assez aimé pour me demander d'accéder à sa couche. Mais toi, _toi_, c'est différent.

-En quoi?

-Qu'il te déteste te détruit, tu ne peux pas vivre sans, au contraire de lui. Il n'en a rien à foutre de toi. Parce qu'il ne t'aime pas et qu'il ne t'aimera jamais!

Hermione n'avait pas vu venir la gifle du brun et sa joue se tenta de rouge.

-Tu peux me frapper tant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien, il ne t'aimera pas davantage.

Harry lança un sortilège de Silencio atours d'eux et regarda cette idiote qui se croyait digne de Draco. Il s'avança vers elle et la frappa au visage.

Un rictus démoniaque se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescente qui avait maintenant la lèvre fendue.

-Ce que t'es pathétique! T'essaye de me faire taire en me tuant? Parfait, vas-y! Mais tu sais que je dis la vérité, c'est pour ça que tu me bats! Ah aha! Je me laisserai pas crever comme une idiote.

Sur ce, elle empoigna une chaise et la fracassa sur le dos d'Harry. Elle reprit son souffle, croyant son adversaire à terre.

Harry lui prit la tête à deux mains et la frappa de toutes ses forces contre l'étagère. Encore, et encore. Une traînée de sang coula sur le visage de l'étudiante modèle et tacha les livres. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'apogée de sa victime.

Il la lâcha et essuya ses mains couvertes de sang sur la jupe de la brunette.

-Harry…

Il fit volte-face et s'approcha pour entendre ses dernières paroles.

Elle lui cracha au visage un mélange de bave et de caillots.

Elle s'effondra au milieu des livres souillés et des restes de chaises.

Les yeux du survivants s'arrondirent et un rictus de folie pris possession de son visage. Un ricanement sinistre sortit de sa gorge et il se dirigea vers le côté de l'étagère et avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse, il chuchota :

-Tu te trompes. Il m'aimera… Et je vais te le prouver.

Et il s'en alla sous sa cape d'invisibilité, contournant la bibliothécaire paniquée à la vue de ses livres renversés.

oOoOo

Harry avait le moral au plus haut. Personne n'osait plus aller dans la chambre du Prince Blond et il avait éliminé toutes les personnes susceptibles de lui faire une quelconque concurrence. Draco ne s'envoyait plus personne… Sauf Harry.

Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il était heureux.

Draco et lui se voyait en moyenne trois à quatre fois par semaine et convenaient de l'endroit à l'aide de petits messages qu'ils se faisaient parvenir.

Ils l'avaient fait chez les serpentards, chez les Griffondors, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, sur le bord du lac, dans la salle-sur-demande, etc…

Et chaque fois, ils avaient eu la même discussion :

-Potter…?

-Mh ?

-Sans sentiments, tout ça. J'espère que tu le sais.

-Oui, Malfoy. Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas, on baise et c'est tout.

-Oui…

Harry sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois mais il assumait; il se trouvait dans les bras de son aimé.

oOoOo

Blaise et Ron, quant à eux, faisaient l'amour quand ils le pouvaient et songeaient même à faire leur vrai comming out…

Il se leva tranquillement et se rhabilla. Blaise dormait encore et il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

-Pffff, et dire que c'est censé être l'actif le plus épuisé des deux !

Ron se dirigea vers la commode superposée d'un miroir.

-Toi, mon vieux, il faudra surveiller ton alimentation. Tu grossis à vue d'œil. Et puis on dirait que t'es le sosie de Fifi Brindacier. C'que t'es moche.

-Moi je te trouve plus que beau, fit Blaise tout endormi.

-Arrête tes salades, je suis immonde.

-Tais-toi, tu radotes des conneries. Allez, on va bouffer.

Ils sortirent du dortoir des Griffys et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils se tenaient très éloignés l'un de l'autre et alors qu'ils allaient entrés, le noir plaqua le roux sur le mur.

-Ça suffit ! Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas pigé ? Allez, c'est le grand moment, Ron, il faut qu'ils acceptent ce qu'on est !

-Mais je…

-Ta gueule et prends-moi… Par les hanches, je veux dire… Par la taille ! Euhh…

Il colla un baiser maladroit sur la bouche de Weasley et mit sa main gauche dans la poche de pantalon droite de son petit ami.

Celui-ci regardaient, nerveux et agité, les réactions que les autres élèves avaient.

Blaise avança lentement, pour être bien en vue.

Il ramena son bien-aimé contre son corps et lui fit l'un des plus beaux french kiss de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, puis s'en alla s'asseoir tout bonnement. L'italien noir sentait bien les regards braqués sur lui et son copain, rouge de honte mais surtout de plaisir, planté comme un con au milieu des allées.

-Chéri, vas donc t'asseoir ! dit Blaise.

Weasley s'exécuta, le regard vide.

-Hé, grosse tarlouze, viens donc sur les genoux de Mononcle ! lança un gros débile de Poufsouffle.

-Avec ta tête de gland que t'as, tu risques pas, répliqua Zabini tel un digne descendant de Salazar.

Le gros blaireau s'assit, pantois.

Un sourire satisfait illumina le visage déjà radieux du noir et il commença à manger.

Dumbledore se leva, signe qu'il allait amorcer un discours.

-Écoutez tous, sachez qu'il n'est en rien anormal que deux braves garçons s'aiment et fassent des choses tout à fait normales telles que des enculades. Que je pratique moi-même soit dit en passant assez fréquemment avec le Professeur Flitwick.

-Oh Dumbly, arrêtez, vous allez me gêner ! fit prof Flitwick en rougissant.

-Mais sachez que moi-même dans ma folle jeunesse, je fus un fier partisan des orgis homo et autres frivolités, mais toutefois, je vous demande de ne pas vous moquer de ces jeunes gens car après tout, on se retrouve toujours un jour ou un autre à genoux dans une ruelle à faire du bien à un Mexicain. Sur ce, bon appétit, mes enfants !

Seuls les professeurs mangèrent normalement et le reste de la journée se déroula dans le traumatisme, à la pensée du vieux barbu enculant un nain…

-Mais comment il veut qu'on réagisse normalement après ça ?! entendait-on d'un bout à l'autre du château à chaque moment de la journée.

-'Sont pas normaux, s'tu veux mon avis !

-Ça ne me fait rien moi…

-Oh bien sûr ! On sait bien, toi ! Je t'ai vu sucer Malfoy un jour, alors ta gueule !

-Ta gueule toi-même, gros connard de con !

-C'est toi qui tue tous ces gens parce que t'es pas normal ! Sale Homopédozoonécrophile ! (1)

-J'sais pas où j'ai foutu ma tête, j'ai pleins de morpions, c'est vraiment dégueulasse !

Voilà tout ce qui se disait partout dans Poudlard, durant cette journée et celles qui suivirent.

Et tout compte fait, le couple Blaise x Ron était reconnu et accepté. Il n'était plus rare de les voir s'embrasser, se tenir par la main, se dire « je t'aime », se peloter dans les coins sombres, être assis l'un sur l'autre, etc…

Bref, tout allait bien.

Pour le moment…

oOoOo

Draco adressa un signe de la main à Blaise et sortit de la grande salle, se dirigeant vers l'escalier central.

Tout à coup, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, une main fougueuse parcourant ses cheveux et l'autre effleurant à peine ses hanches.

-Harry…, souffla le blond, le cou cambré alors que la bouche de son homologue embrassait fébrilement ses clavicules.

-Chut… laisse-toi faire…

-J'ai envie de toi, Harry, mais pas ici.

Les mains de Draco agrippèrent les fesses de son « partenaires de baise » (c'est ce qu'on dit…). Puis, ses doigts pâles et fins s'insinuèrent dans les poches arrières d'Harry. Puis, elles tâtèrent un bout de parchemin.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en le retirant de la poche d'Harry.

Celui-ci se raidit à ces mots. Il poussa Malfoy, qui avait quand même réussi à s'en emparer.

-C'est… c'est… ! Oh. Mon. Dieu…

Draco se recula, horrifié et laissa tomber sa liste et celle des victimes d'Harry.

Puis, il regarda successivement Harry, les feuilles, Harry, les feuilles, Harry…

Pendant ce temps, un cercle de curieux s'était formé autour d'eux, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à l'étrange scène dont ils étaient témoins.

-Potter, c'était… toi ?!

Potter rit nerveusement et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Bah… ouais ?

-BON DIEU DE MERDE POTTER !! hurla le blond.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être plaqué contre le mur –quoique plus violement.

-OUAIS MALFOY ! C'ÉTAIT MOI ! Écoutez, tous, j'ai tué ! Je suis le meurtrier ! JE SUIS LE …

Draco lui mit une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de signer son arrêt de mort.

-MAIS MAIS !! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête sale… ENCULÉ DE TA MÈRE ! Connard de con !

-Je t'aime Draco. J'ai fait ça parce que je t'aime.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaw ! soupirèrent deux ou trois fans de yaoi.

-Tu… tu m'aimes ?

Draco avait l'air… triste, mélancolique.

-Avais-tu vu le dos de la liste ? L'avais-tu vu ? RÉPONDS MOI POTTER !

-Mh, de quoi tu parles … ?

-De ÇA !

Draco empoigna sa liste à lui et la retourna. Les yeux verts d'Harry s'aggrandirent alors qu'il lisait ce qui était écrit.

Il avait inscrit : « Le seul que je désire vraiment et que je n'aurai jamais… » à côté du nom d'Harry.

Une larme coula sur la joue glacée du Serpentard et il chuchota :

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça… ce n'étaient que des baises sans importance, pour calmer l'envie que j'ai de te sauter dessus à chaque fois que je te vois.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux mouillés cherchaient ceux gris de son vis-à-vis.

-Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Alors si je peux pas t'aimer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à vivre… Désolé Draco.

Il tourna le dos à Malfoy et allait prendre la direction des escaliers quand il entendit la plus douce des mélodies en ce monde (non, il ne s'agit pas de la chanson thème de Rémi sans Famille)

-Je t'aime. Sincèrement.

Il se retourna mais n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que son fantasme secret (enfin, pas tant que ça…) se jetait sur lui.

Tous les deux l'un sur l'autre, ils se chevauchaient littéralement, se déshabillant, s'embrassant, se léchant, se mordant, s'hurlant des « je t'aime » et des « putain que j'ai envie de toi ! » sous les regards tantôt attendris, tantôt choqués des élèves qui assistaient bien malgré eux à ce spectacle décadant.

oOoOo

[scène bonus ON, pour le plaisir des yeux]

Leurs lèvres se regroupèrent en une seule et leurs mains s'enlacèrent pour ensuite aggriper une fesse ou une tête. Leur langues se combattaient, ou se laissaient aller à une danse (lascive), tout dépendant. Le cou, tel était le point faible du brun, que Draco s'était permis d'exploiter au maximum –pour le plus grand plaisir de son petit ami. Ils s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements et passèrent quelques secondes à s'observer mutuellement, l'amour débordant dans leurs yeux.

Puis, l'envie frappa de nouveau. La langue chaude d'Harry parcouru le corps qu'il connaissait et chérissait en faisant bien attention de lécher chaque centimètre de peau. Alors que Draco mordillait l'oreille du brun, celui-ci arrêta sa Némésis dans sa manœuvre. Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun compris ce que l'autre voulait dire. Pour la première fois, Draco se ferait dominer. Entièrement. Harry aggripa les hanches ciselées de Dray et s'arrêta brusquement dans ses caresses.

-J'allais oublier…. J'suis pas trop habitué, tu sais ! dit-il en se recouvrant les doigts de lotion.

-C'est pas grave, lors de mes premières fois aussi, ça m'est arrivé d'y aller… à sec. Par erreur. La tronche du pauvre gars…

-Hahaha ! Harry éclata de rire de bon cœur.

Il fit se retourner Draco puis commença par embrasser légerement chaque infime parcelle de peau du dos d'ivoire de sa némésis, plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Draco haletait mais eu un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit le doigt d'Harry s'insinuer en lui, dans son intimité. Celui-ci le rassura en carresssant ses cheveux et en l'embrassant au creux des reins.

-Je vais en mettre un autre maintenant, okay ?

-Huun…

Harry fit cela tout en tentant de contenir son propre désir grandissant, se contentant d'essayer de satisfaire celui de son amant. Lorsque le brun bougea les doigts, Draco gémit et décida qu'il en voulait plus, accentuant la sensation par un mouvement du bassin.

Le griffondor comprit le message et plaça son érection plus que présente devant l'intimité de Draco. Ce-dernier gémit plus fort et entoura son propre sexe d'une des mains de son aimé.

Le Golden Boy entra doucement, ne voulant pas déchirer le blond. Lorsqu'il fut en lui, il lui imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son bassin. Dans un mouvement un peu maladroit, Harry pénétrait doucement Draco. De la sueur coula sur son front alors qu'il faisait aller sa main gauche plus vite, de bas en haut sur le pénis du blond. L'autre main s'accrochait à la taille de Draco et il fit des allées et venues plus fréquentes et plus animales. Le serpentard se crispa les mains dans les draps alors qu'il retenait en se mordant les lèvres les gémissements provoqués par le combo suprême que lui offrait son homme.

Tout en masturbant et en pénétrant Dray, Harry ne se gêna pas à laisser aller sa langue sur le dos courbé de son homologue.

Celui-ci n'en pouvant plus, laissa échapper des cris du fond de son être qui résonnèrent dans la chambre.

Le gémissement ultime d'Harry mit fin délicatement à leurs ébats et le blond se lova dans les bras de Potter. Ils se recroquevillèrent l'un contre l'autre en fermant les yeux. Ils n'avaient nul besoin de parler; ce serait briser leur moment.

Le moment où ils comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais vivre l'un sans l'autre…

[Scene bonus OFF]

oOoOo

Blaise allait frapper à la porte de son ami mais se retint car il sentait une odeur particulière dans l'air. Celle de l'amour.

oOoOo

-Draco…

-Mh… ?

-Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui. Je le sais.

-Et… ?

-Bah, moi aussi je t'aime, banane.

-Draco…

-Mh… ?

-Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Tu le sais ça ?

-Oui. Je le sais.

-Et… ?

-Bah moi non plus, je ne peux me passer de toi, honey. Je tuerai pour toi.

-C'est assez ironique, ça, Dray… Franchement.

-Hahaha, je sais !

Harry serra encore plus ses bras autour de la fine taille de Draco.

-Finalement, cette liste avait du bon, ajouta le blond, croyant bien faire.

-Je te demande PARDON ?!

END.

* * *

Voila, c'est la fin ~ Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ~ (pardon encore pour le retard... et la puerilité du lemon, mais c'était notre premier n_n') Alors voila,

Bizouuux


End file.
